L and Light Drinking?
by kit-kat-151
Summary: L wakes up one morning but can't remember the night before....and something is not quite right.... A Random oneshot that makes very little sense...


L and Light - Drinking?

L woke up feeling ill and also very strange, he thought this was possibly due to the extensive collection of empty larger cans and vodka bottles littering his bedroom floor, although, something told him that wasn't all of it.

The detective began to climb out of his bed when his right arm met with an uncomfortable resistance, the handcuffs! How had he not noticed the greatest difference in his room; the absence of Light Yagami. He tried to get out of bed again but was brought back to the same resistance; he was handcuffed to the bed!

Panic raced through the detective, how had this happened? Where was light? Why did he suddenly feel empty? It should be no surprise that his number one Kira suspect had tried to escape, He had considered this, expected it even, but he had counted on his calm emotionless reaction, not a sudden feeling of despair. He had never felt anything close to this, was it because Light was his only friend? Ls head was pounding; he looked around at the empty bottles, how much had he drunk last night!

L tried to calm down, he felt his breathing steady, wiped away the tears he hadn't noticed creeping down his face and assumed his usual sitting position.

_How did Light get the key out?_

_Why did he wait till now?_

_Why does this hurt so much?_

Ls rational self was throwing questions around but for the first time he had no answers. L couldn't understand how Light had known, had the teen got him drunk and tricked him into getting the key out?

And how had he managed to get the key out drunk? It was dangerous enough sober. L's free hand reached to his bedside table, carefully inserting the biro refill into the bottom of the draw and pushing up the false bottom, the key to the cuffs had definitely been taken. How had light known about the trap? The whole room should have been burnt to cinders! L didn't remember telling him, had he really been that drunk? L's hands reached out into the corners of the draw frantically searching, his fingers caught on something, a wave of relief washed over him, only to be replaced with the realisation that what he was holding was not quite right, it was the key but it was wrapped in paper. He pulled it out and freed himself, replacing the draw and resetting the trap out of habit, realising it was pointless.

He scrambled over to the window, drawing back the curtain for some light to examine the paper; it was a corner of a lined page, with a single sentence in Lights beautiful hand……..

* * *

L nudged the mouse to awaken the computer, the clock in the corner read 6:45; he had time.

He knew this was the only way it could end now, there were enough reasons for this. How would he ever face the Task Force again, having let Kira escape whilst he slept, how could he explain his reluctance to capture Kira, and how would go on without the very same murderer by his side?

L wondered for a few minutes how he should go about the preparations, and headed absentmindedly to the kitchen. Pulling the sharpest knife from the draw he proceeded to cut a large cake into exactly 11 equal slices. With each slice he considered a different option until he reached number 11, he finished the slice and ran directly at the 25th floor window, throwing himself threw it and enjoying the freedom, he was outside, and no one was telling him to put socks on, no one expected him to catch anyone, and there would never be any more cases to keep him working through sleepless nights, he closed his eyes, he was flying and he was finally free. L opened his hand allowing the small piece of paper to float away on the gentle breeze.

_L Lawliet suicide at 7:00AM – Kira Wins._

L closed his eyes, feeling his body fall into oblivion, he could hear the sound of the street below getting clearer, luckily no one was up yet he thought, but then the sounds began to fade and he felt himself moving away from the street, surely this wasn't right, or was he already dead? He opened his eyes and realised that something was holding him around the waist, he moved his hands to investigate, it was a pair of familiar arms around him, holding him tight.  
"Light-kun? Are you an angel?" L asked the teen.  
"No" L thought about this for a second,  
"Did you die too? Are we really flying?"  
"No, neither of us are dead, and I will explain the flying in a minute, actually, there is someone I want you to meet."  
"Oh, but I thought, I was supposed to be, I jumped out the window and my name was on the paper." L wasn't sure exactly what the paper meant but, it sounded about right.  
"That wasn't a piece of death note L, just paper." Light explained to him

L found himself being set down in a park, Light beside him.  
"L, I need you to touch the death note for me." L was beginning to get annoyed with all this mysterious death note talk.  
"What is a death note?" he asked, although the way Light had been talking made L think that maybe he was supposed to know what it was.  
"L, what do you remember about last night?" Light looked slightly hurt as L struggled to think.  
"I don't know. I remember we where drinking in the office," L honestly didn't know what the teen was getting at  
"And then…." Light pressed for an answer  
"I woke up this morning?" L suggested, after all, that was all he could remember.  
"Ah, that might be a problem" Light sighed  
"What happened then?" L was curious, worried by the sadness that seemed to have come over his friend  
"Maybe I can refresh your memory," light smiled at him, and L suddenly realised how close he was standing.

L closed his eyes as he felt Lights lips on his, kissing him softly, he was surprised at the familiarity of the feeling, and as he parted his lips allowing the teen inside, flashes of last night returned. Suddenly he broke off the kiss, pushing Light away violently.  
"Murderer," he shouted, "you killed all those people!" L was furious, his he looked at the younger man, who had staggered backwards when L had pushed him, and was now sitting on the grass, looking at L in shock, through tear filled eyes.

"L? Lawliet?" he whispered his voice breaking as he held back tears.  
"How do you know my name?" L asked suspiciously, he had been certain that all that was left of that name was inside his head.  
"I don't think it matters anymore," the teen mumbled, staring at the ground. "You clearly hate me now, I was a fool to believe last night meant anything, I guess it was just the drink talking"  
"Will you shut up about last night, all I know is that you confessed to being Kira, you are evil Light-Kun." L shouted.  
Light looked up, "you still don't remember everything?"  
"What else is there to remember? You have betrayed me Light-Kun, I thought you were my friend," L was holding back tears as well now, "my only friend is my only enemy."  
"Don't you see?" light pleaded, "your only friend, your only enemy, your only Lover! I am everything to you L, and you are everything to me!"  
"What?!" L tried desperately to remember what had happened last night, did he love Light? What had they done together? How could Light expect him to forget about justice. "You are wrong" he stated, watching as Light lowered his head, apparently defeated.  
"I'm sorry," the boy mumbled, slowly standing up. "I love you L, and I am glad that I will always have last night to remember, even if it meant nothing to you." Light turned and slowly began to walk away.  
"Where are you going?" L ran after him, he needed to know what Light meant, did he honestly believe that L loved him?  
L fell into step beside the teenager, "Light-Kun, where do you think you are going?"  
"I am going to the police station, I don't care anymore, I don't want the new world now, not without you by my side. I can only hope they decide to kill me quickly."

L grabbed the boy about the waist and pressed him against the wall, he knew now that Light was right, he was in love. He pressed himself against the teenager and brought his lips down to meet Lights, the kiss bringing back more memories from last night. L ran his hands over lights body, remembering every part of him. Breaking away from the kiss he murmured in Lights ear, "I remember now, I remember everything you told me last night, and um, is he watching this?" L had turned red, and Light grinned.

Here take this, Light held out a small lined piece of paper to him, and L took it, looking around him nervously, anxious to see Ryuk, the bored shinigami.

**This is just a random little L and Light story i wrote a while back, i know it is stupid and it dosen't make sense, but if you want to know what different bits are supposed to be about just ask, and i can try to explain what i was thinking at the time lol.**

**Please review - even if it is just to tell me that this dosen't make sense...... :D**


End file.
